


Unspoken

by Rueis



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: Some things are simply understood and have no need for words. This is one of those times, especially for Tsubaki who was bad at expressing in words but god Berukia didn't need them, he understood Tsubaki through and through, and because of that their bond was unspoken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gracing this fandom with yet another Tsuberu work because I have to provide for my ship.
> 
> I didn't end up writing them full on having sex, you can leave that up to your imagination/fade to black. I wrote the kissing and biting but nothing after that? I felt the need to clarify that since they start off talking about doing something but end up not. I ended up focusing more on their bond and emotions so. Tsubaki & Berukia are both a bit awkward so I feel this fits anyway.
> 
> <3 I hope you all enjoy!

Sometimes the two teased each other when they started anything intimate.

Sometimes Tsubaki laughed and sometimes he took it seriously.

"You think of me when you get off, huh? I'm in your lewd fantasies?"

"My, such a question."

"Do you finish thinking of me? Is it always of me? It'll make me sad... if you cum thinking of others Tsubakyun...~"

Tsubaki of course laughs, "Who else is as entertaining and enticing as you?" and Berukia seems proud at the thought of Tsubaki thinking of him but also overcome with jealousy at the idea of it being someone else.

"Well, I'll let everyone know who you think of and who's name you probably scream when you're alone."

Tsubaki grins and finds that this possessive side of Berukia is very interesting.

The Servamp thought this might happen had they become closer, not that he minded.

Tsubaki knew Berukia was someone who did not like to be ignored. Berukia did like the spotlight on him after all.

"Oh? Go ahead show me your tricks; they are all for me, right?"

Berukia takes in the image before him.

"I have many tricks for you, and of course it is all for you ♥ ~!"

Tsubaki tells him to show him his tricks then.

So, Berukia says that he will.

A personal show that is all for Tsubaki.

The magician moves toward Tsubaki who is sprawled out on the bed. His master’s appearance already draws him; practically bare before him aside from underwear.

Berukia sees it as cockblocking his view.

“So, this is what you hide under that outfit of yours?”

Tsubaki laughs, “I show off my legs quite enough, or do you not notice?”

His superior had quite the physique.

“I do,” Berukia says as he further admires Tsubaki.

“But I do have to pay attention when we fight you know? Do you do that on purpose to distract me Tsubakyun?! So cruel…!”

“Maybe I do but that’s up to your imagination isn’t it?” Of course his words are followed by laughter, which the subclass finds most mocking.

“I don’t think you would like what my imagination will run wild with.” It was Berukia’s turn to laugh.

“Oh? Is that so? Why not enact those thoughts then? Come here, or would you rather I tease you more?”

For once Tsubaki is completely serious in such a situation.

Sometimes he would endlessly laugh and it would annoy the magician or throw him off but he knows very well Tsubaki does it to frustrate him but that’s just how his master was.

Now Berukia wasn’t a suck up like Shamrock, nor did he ever really call Tsubaki his master because he felt they were more than just master and subclass. Though in this moment the magician didn’t mind viewing him in such a way.

“After all, a subclass has to obey every word of a Servamp, right?”

There was that laughter again; it was like the Servamp’s teasing was a game.

A game Berukia didn’t at all mind playing as long as it was with him.

Berukia looked to him, an embarrassed expression on his face.

“Right,” Berukia said simply.

“Then come here, and kiss me, that’s your order,” Tsubaki hummed as he beckoned the latter.

Berukia put his own weight against Tsubaki as he leaned his head towards the Servamp’s mouth. Stealing a kiss and relishing in it.

Jealousy.

Yeah, Berukia was definitely a jealous person.

After all, Tsubaki was well liked among his subclass and Berukia could tell Shamrock had a huge man crush on Tsubaki.

Minus that Shamrock kissed Tsubaki’s ass, often then not to suck up, and that was something that Berukia wouldn't do.

He sure as hell would fuck it though.

Berukia gets a little too into the kiss, he practically bites Tsubaki’s lip as if he’s biting a human’s neck.

Berukia pulls away.

“Thirsty?” Tsubaki asks to which he laughs because Berukia did make his lip bleed.

Berukia only glared in response at the tasteless joke.

The taste of the Servamp’s blood certainly made up for the tastelessness he felt from the joke.

The two’s bond had certainly grown over time and become more intimate and thus Berukia wanted him more to himself.

He hadn’t ever outright mentioned it but he may have fallen in love with the Servamp among all the feelings and feedings and being together, always.

The two were rarely apart, Tsubaki enjoyed dragging Berukia places and Berukia never minded it.

“If your throats that dry, why not fill it more?”

Berukia wouldn’t miss up an opportunity to leave a tasteful mark on Tsubaki’s neck.

He said nothing but watched as Tsubaki sat up and offered him his neck.

“Well, you’re thirsty, oh, so thirsty from what I can tell.”

Tsubaki’s laugh echoes once again.

Berukia moves into the other’s embrace, pulling himself against Tsubaki, he then preceded to bite down into Tsubaki’s flesh, savoring the taste of blood that was now filling his mouth.

The pink haired vampire tensed up for a moment when Tsubaki put a hand on his head as he comfortingly ran his fingers through Berukia’s hair as he drank.

He pulled away, licking his mouth clean of any blood still left on his lips.

He had the man before him to thank for saving his life, for giving him something new and exciting and for all the moments they had spent together.

He never thought he would get this attached to someone, enjoy someone’s presence this much, just being with Tsubaki made him happy.

They had an air around them both that annoyed others when they were together at times.

“Interesting, interesting, no longer thirsty?”

The magician merely nodded his head.

“Tsubakyun! Tsubakyunnnn!” The magician whined as he held onto the latter.

“What is it Beru?”

Berukia hummed, “You know I love you?! You’re just so amazing Tsubakyun, so handsome and fun, I am glad we’re best friends.”

Though the magician wants to say more and he knows very well they are more than just friends but he isn’t sure.

He isn’t sure if it is right to say.

Maybe it is something that is unspoken, that they both know they’re more than just friends, more than just master and subclass and more than just best friends.

Maybe it didn't need words.

They both knew their bond was strong after all.

“Ahaha! Me too Beru, you’re absolutely amazing too, who wouldn’t like you?!”

Berukia knew Tsubaki wasn't the best at words but he knew anything that the Servamp said, he meant.

“Yeah! Yeah and Tsubakyun is just the best! Let’s go to your favorite sushi place, or get ice cream, anything you like, hm?”

It was as if the intimate moment had passed so quickly, as if nothing had happened.

That was simply how the two were.

Neither minded.

“Soon but for now.. maybe I want to lie against you, or maybe that is too boring?” Tsubaki jokes.

“Eh?! No! I want to cuddle with Tsubakyun!” He practically throws himself into Tsubaki’s embrace.

It is unspoken but he knows they’re definitely closer than best friends.

It quells the jealousy that Berukia feels at times because not everyone gets to see this side of Tsubaki, to see him in vulnerable moments such as this.

Somewhere Berukia knows Tsubaki struggles with love and acceptance.

It is the one thing that Tsubaki always wanted and needed and perhaps didn’t even realize himself.

Berukia presses his head against Tsubaki’s neck, arms wrapped around him as he holds him close; he wouldn’t mind falling asleep like this.

There is nothing to say.

It is unspoken.

Tsubaki lets Berukia cling to him and nuzzle in his embrace; finding comfort in the magician’s clinginess in this moment.

The two end up dozing off together.

* * *

 

 

Not hours later, there is talk from the other subclass.

“They were sleeping together again?”

“Yeah.”

“Did they have, like, sex?”

“I don’t know.”

“Young master was defiled by that magician?! (It should be me. I would treat the young master right.)”

“Ah be it young love, blossoming.”

“How embarrassing.”

Tsubaki is a late sleeper; Berukia is an early riser.

So of course Berukia is up first.

Tsubaki notices the lack of, well, Berukia.

Not moments later the magician is storming in and yelling about how he woke up before him, so he went on a run and got Tsubaki some of his favorites.

“Oh? Why thank you Beru, you’re too kind.”

Berukia sat on the bed with Tsubaki as they ate together.

It’s how they were; it’s how it was.

Nothing needed to be said fully because Berukia knew Tsubaki was bad with words.

Berukia never did mind and he still fell for Tsubaki nonetheless.

He wanted to give Tsubaki everything that he didn’t have and show him what he could have.

It was unspoken.

Though, in a way, it was something they both already knew.

It was something they knew could happen the moment Tsubaki saved Berukia, now the magician wanted to return the favor; he wanted to save Tsubaki, save him from loneliness, save him from anything that pained him and show him that he wasn’t alone.

This was because Berukia loved Tsubaki enough to do that.

It was unspoken, and that was okay.


End file.
